


【索香】懂不懂什么叫情调

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 野狗爱你。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, zs, 索香 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	【索香】懂不懂什么叫情调

深夜的沉寂和白日最后的生机交接时，路上还有点人，但人不多；路灯全亮，却照不彻黑天；穷凶极恶的犯罪分子不分时间地干坏事，小偷小摸的混蛋们还未开工。

不速之客突然到来时，山治正在厨房研究新菜谱。有人说兴趣不能变为工作，一旦将纯洁无瑕的爱好变为赚钱谋生的工具，这之中的落差和压力会让人既失去精神家园，又发不了大财。显然这道理不适用所有人，山治热爱料理，对自己的厨艺有着孜孜不见的钻研精神，并且立志当一位优秀的厨师。他开的餐厅在食材把控和菜品质量上有着远超业界的执著，可说是平民餐厅里的五星级酒店。在这样的严苛要求下，价格普通且经常给流浪汉免费服务的餐厅，也确实挣不到几个钱，只够维持餐厅运营，让山治能糊口饭吃。但他有情饮水饱，对料理的热爱让他安于这样娱乐不多的枯燥生活。要说回报，比钱更奢侈的，当是美丽的小姐吃下他亲手制作的料理时，脸上愉悦而赞叹的惊喜表情。

想着女孩们快乐用餐的样子，厨师山治忍不住哼出了快乐的小曲儿，怪腔怪调却并不难听的音符在厨房的空气中飘荡，合着锅中咕嘟咕嘟的炖汤声，和菜刀节律地切在案板上的哒哒声，组成恢弘而和谐的交响乐。

山治掀开锅盖，用勺子舀了一口品尝味道，而后眉开眼笑地给与自己高度的肯定。他放下汤勺，盖上锅盖，火焰调小，继续去处理其他食材。  
异变在这时发生。

不请自来的客人迈着急匆匆的脚步来到厨房，山治错愕地一回头，那人随即卡住他的反关节，动弹不得的山治被拖到客厅。他发出一声惊呼，眼前一花，倒在沙发上，被堵住嘴唇粗鲁地扫荡口腔，他哼唔着挣扎了两下，却并不认真，只是想表达一下自己被突然的粗鲁举动惊到而气恼的态度。

绿头发的男人却没空安抚他的情绪，索隆一边揉着山治顺滑而服帖的金发，一边要把人活吃了般撕咬山治的嘴唇。厨师的嘴是精贵的东西，要小心翼翼地品尝人生百味，山治为了保持味蕾的敏感，总是非常小心地进食，酒都不多喝。而现在，漂亮的、柔软的、嫩粉色的嘴唇被生生嘬破了细小的伤口，浅淡的铁锈味在唾液交换中弥漫整个口腔，软滑的舌头被毫不怜惜地欺辱，被纠缠不放，被拖出口腔恶狠狠地吮吸。

放肆的吻很快便蔓延到整张脸，山治气喘粗粗地曲起腿欲掩饰自己已然勃起的下体，却适得其反地蹭到了索隆的腿根，于是进度条再一次被拉快。衬衫被毫无耐性地撕开，扣子迸裂坠落地板，跳起激情的踢踏舞。山治气愤地把索隆伏在自己锁骨的脑袋推开，每次来都要坏他一套衣服，这他妈该死的嫖客，天杀的王八蛋，脑子里塞满精液的绿藻头。

“别闹。”结果反而招致了这样的训斥。

这是山治最讨厌的话，好像自己才是做错的那个，而事实却截然相反。每次来都先猴急地把他干得浑身散架，多数时候一炮结束就穿上裤子走人，做的时候又急又莽，从不知温柔体贴为何物，除了撕衣服和插进去猛肏以外，唯一的技巧就是把人像肉骨头似的从头到脚舔一遍。山治每次被干完丢下，都气恼又委屈地觉得自己像个妓女——不，妓女都不如，女孩可能是生活所迫，他却是个从不反抗的贱人，随随便便就被肏上手，且永远记不得教训，一次又一次地被人得逞。

这回他打定主意认真反抗，索隆要亲他，他用脚踢完扭头躲；索隆撕烂他衣服，他抱着几片破布缩成一团，护着最后仅有的脆弱的尊严；索隆扯他的裤子，他撑着身体往外爬。单身公寓的沙发并不宽敞，两个一米八的男人挤在上面翻个身都费劲，在挣扎间，山治的上身悬空在外，裤子被扒拉到膝弯，他认真不肯顺服，索隆还真一时奈何不了他。于是山治抓住机会，狼狈地用手撑着身体往外爬，活像个被强奸的贞洁烈妇。

今天、绝对、不做。他咬牙切齿地想。

没爬出几步，就被抓着脚腕拖了回来。他的身体并不柔弱，相反，同来店里找茬的难缠客人干架时都不落下风，身形纤细却富有力量，真要打架基本没输过。

正因为知道自己不弱，甚至还很强，如此被人轻松抓过随意摆布时才倍觉懊恼，甚至恐惧。没错，他是普通男人里很强的那类，那个只要来了第一件事就他妈是上床的人则脱离了普通人的范畴，是禽兽中的绝对顶点。

“生气了？”那人甚至有点疑惑地问道，山治又一次被摁回沙发，这此他被翻了个面儿，脑袋被反扣在沙发扶手上，嗅闻被自己的呼吸焐热的皮革味。他很想回答这个问题，没错，我生气了，你给我听着，我在生气！

然而提出问题的人却并不打算听回答，趴在沙发上被制住反关节的山治像根木棍动弹不得，索隆坐在他的大腿根部压制这双有力的长腿，他可不想又被踢出显眼痕迹被别人嘲笑了。裤子还未脱完，半掉不掉地纠缠在山治的脚踝处，成为天然的束缚。

山治费力地拧过头要看一看那混蛋，索隆已经打开了自带的润滑液（准备充分得让人火冒三丈），毫不吝惜地往自己狰狞勃起的性器上倒了小半瓶，剩下的则全部淋在山治的臀部，为一对挺翘白皙的软肉涂上橡胶抹油似的质感，索隆舔着唇敷衍地用手指扩张了两下，而后便迫不及待地扶着自己老二往里捅。  
又是一个多月没做了，故地重游的感觉简直好得想骂人。

然而对山治来说却并非如此，没有事前的调情，没有温柔的爱抚，甜言蜜语更是奢求，只有粗暴而直接的全根没入，他从喉咙里溢出一声破碎的嘶哑，咬着拳头压抑更多呼痛。

他要是叫痛，这一切就更他妈像强奸了。

有时候山治痛恨于索隆的直线思维，我爱你这三个字他一次都没听过，甜蜜美好的约会只在梦里经历过，来找自己的只为满足生理需求：我饿了，于是把山治做的饭一扫而空；我硬了，于是脱了人的裤子就要插。更多时候山治觉得自己的身份是饲养员，兼飞机杯。

山治被顶得不住耸动，一开始的胀痛在熟悉的性爱模式下逐渐缓解，可恨的是每次强奸都不是强奸，自己的身体已然被迫改造成了最契合这禽兽的样子，进入状态极快，闻着索隆身上的汗味都能勃起，被又猛又急地肏两下就只会爽得浑身发抖，不是受虐狂，却活生生变成了习惯被粗鲁对待的变态。

绝对不是人类，山治被肏得一边流泪一边想，这家伙绝对不是人。

就着背入的姿势被肏得失去反抗意志之后，索隆像拎一只人形玩偶般把山治提溜起来，让他上半身趴在沙发靠背，脱下纠缠在脚踝的裤子，干，这卷眉毛脚上还穿着白袜子，有种装腔作势的纯洁无辜，显得更色了。这双腿又长又直又会夹，无疑是双漂亮的腿，较女性更为茂密的腿毛则鲜明地提醒着索隆这是个不折不扣的男性，充满力量，却柔韧性极好；肌肉合宜，却有软腻堆肉的大腿根；长着鸡巴，却只能在自己身下被插到高潮。

燃烧在心口的热度蔓延全身，索隆扶上他塌软的腰身，换个姿势插入山治高高撅起的屁股。涂满了润滑液的屁股和腿根在灯光下显出色情的高光，像在用性爱娃娃，却比性爱娃娃蕴含更多的性暗示，可以实施远超工具的低级性幻想。

索隆这样想着就这样说出来了，山治又一次被气得浑身发抖，却被误以为是快要高潮了，于是敏感点被更加用力地攻击着。太快了，还未来得及发作的情绪在密集的抽插下被撞得七零八落，山治扒着沙发背一边嘶哑地哭吟一边被肏射了一次，射出的精液喷在小腹和黑色的沙发上，光滑的皮革上蓄着一滴滴生命的狂欢。

用力的绞吸是绝好的催情药，索隆拧过山治的脖子，给了他一个掠夺意味远大于安抚意味的亲吻，山治浑身抽搐着被他内射，这家伙每次都不带套，做完后却从不帮忙清理。山治每次事后在空荡的房间里一瘸一拐地进到浴室，张开腿自己抠出流在里面的精液时，都觉得悲哀又委屈。

得到暂时餮足的禽兽终于有空施舍几分温柔，他含着山治柔软的下唇吮吸几下，又舔去睫毛上挂着的咸湿泪水，敏感的眼皮肌肤被舔舐个遍，山治忍不住眨眨眼，不肯承认自己竟被这样微不足道的温存收买了。

理智回笼后，山治想起了自己还在炖煮的汤，他猛地把压在身上的索隆掀翻在地，急急忙忙地奔到厨房做后续补救工作。索隆敞开腿坐在地上，刚搞完一炮的大屌在看见山治沿着腿根往下流的精液，还有错落层叠着红手印的腰肢时又有了精神。

他撑着沙发站起来，跟进了厨房。山治确认了这道菜虽被炖干了水分却不影响总体味道后放心地舒了口气，还没来得及装盘款待那个饥肠辘辘的客人，自己就又一次被喂满了。

在山治的坚决抵抗下，索隆最终放弃了想把山治抱上流理台来一发的打算。他如替小儿把尿似的把山治挂在自己胳膊上，随着行走的颠动肏他，带人回了沙发。

山治不愿意，这次是真的不愿意。他想让索隆先吃点东西，他还想两个人坐在桌边一边共进晚餐一边说说话。关于恋爱他总有很多幻想，虽然对象差强人意，和理想中的可爱淑女全不相干，但不妨碍他渴望实现自己各种风花雪月的浪漫幻想。

这其中绝不包含没有任何谈情说爱的前戏就上床被插得脑子不清醒这一项。

但是索隆摸着他的眉毛，啄吻着他细腻的脸皮说：“这次能呆一整晚，做完也还有时间。”

山治推搡的手就有点犹豫了，好吧，一个多月没见自己确实是有点想他的，只是不想把所有时间都浪费在床上而已……如果时间充裕的话满足他再做一次的要求好像也不是不可以……

“我申请了休假。”索隆咬住他的耳朵，“再完成两个任务就能休息五天了。”

五天啊……那可真是好长一段时间，山治得提前计划一下这五天要怎么度过了。

“上次来时看到的那只狗呢？”索隆问。

已经毫无怨言愿意被折腾第二次的山治打开腿被又一次插满，抱着索隆的脑袋气息不稳地回答：“找到领养的人家送出去了。”

索隆笑起来：“这么乖。”

山治讨厌这种评价，于是他立刻不乖地拧动起来。

索隆连忙‘安抚’：“我是说，你只能捡一只野狗回家。”他扒开臀缝把自己埋得更深，仅剩的独眼专注地凝视山治，灰色的眼珠在眉骨隆起的阴影下犹如狼一般凶狠又野性，山治在腿间看到他这样的表情，不得不承认这个由肏穴构成大脑通路的白痴绿藻头，作为一个男人来说真是该死的性感。

索隆舔着唇说：“你只能养一只野狗，那就是我。”

如果一直习惯流浪的野狗，在肚子饿时不自己去找吃的，而先来找你；发情时不随地找个母狗发泄繁殖欲，而是只想肏你的穴；想着回家，为你看家，那他纵使有点难教养，也请有点耐心。

我爱你，他看着你手中的狗绳说道。


End file.
